


Start of Winter Semester

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anansi - Freeform, M/M, Spying, Vampires, Watchers, Werewolves, Yetis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and her team have returned to campus to start Winter Semester.  Now, she has new classes, a new Watcher, and a brand new offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Winter Semester

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stoneburn for the beta. I'll be putting up a cast list to AO3 shortly, which will be edited as new chapters go up. No new information will be on it, but if you can't remember if a character has shown up yet, there you go.

"She's beauty, she's grace, she'll punch you in the face," Clint said, watching the clearing in the woods.  Natasha whirled as she fought a pack of yetis, driving a knife into an eyeball.  "Or stab you in the face, if needed."

Clint glanced down at Steve, who didn't even glance at him. Clint grinned, because he knew that look.  Steve was watching everything and analyzing it all.  They'd situated themselves in a tree, carefully hidden away.  Steve was standing on a lower branch, while Clint sat on a higher one. Both of them were armed, but neither had drawn.  They weren't here to fight unless they had to and Natasha had the fight well in hand.

"So…" Clint drawled, waiting for the other man to look over at him.  "Thoughts?"

Steve smiled.  "She's good, could use more training.  Her allies?"  His attention drifted back to the fight as did Clint's.

"Phil Coulson is the guy hanging back. He filled in as Watcher when the one was killed." Clint caught the sneer on Steve's face.  Steve did not approve of this new Watcher society.  "The second one, well, the second one I fully plan to kill." Clint glared at Tony's back, who suddenly threw a fireball.

Steve was silent, waiting, for an explanation.

"Tony Stark, he's a friend of mine, got kidnapped last summer by a djinn. I told him to leave this world alone, but noooo, he had to get involved behind my back."  Clint glanced over and damn it, Steve was fucking smirking. "Why the hell do I like you Rogers? Don't bother answering, I know why."  First night back in their realm and they were already working, scoping out the competition.  They'd already fought together in another world, where time thankfully ran differently.  

Clint glanced over at Phil, he hadn't changed, but then it hadn't been that long for him. Clint knew how to pretend it had only been days, he'd had practice doing that before, but things had changed and Clint wasn't sure if that was for the better.  The branch moved beneath him and not with the wind.  Clint glanced down to see Steve looking up at him with a smile.

"We should go, she's got this under control," Steve said.

Clint nodded, letting Steve drop down first, before following behind him.  He cast one last look at Phil. Yeah, he had no idea what to say to Phil about what happened, but then Phil probably didn't even want to see him.  
_

Natasha smiled as she trudged down the aisle. Her bag was over her shoulder and a cup of hot tea in her hand. First day of class and she was already tired.  Fighting yetis was bad enough, but then she also had to deal with the snow.  She'd been freezing by the time she got back to the dorm.  A long, hot shower just hadn't cut it.  Especially since she had to get up early for class.

Once more her schedule had been arranged to allow plenty of time for training.  She did have a class with Phil though and she was looking forward to that, but that was a Tuesday Thursday class. 

Mondays, she was beginning to understand why the orange, fat cat hated them. Natasha located a seat and pulled up the little desk part to set her drink on while she removed her items.  Scarf, hat, gloves were stowed in the pockets of her jacket, which was draped on the interior of her seat. She picked up her drink and moved the desk portion upright, to sit, before setting it down.  Oh, she was already looking forward to warmer weather…

"Hey," a familiar voice said. "I know you."

Natasha turned toward it and blinked at the man in front of her.  His dark hair was pulled back and warm blue eyes.  "Yeah, we met…"

"We danced, your friend got sick and you went to help her, before I could get your name." He slid into the seat next to her.  "And some way of contacting you."

Natasha's eyes widened.  "Natasha."

"James," he held out a hand.

Natasha took it, pumping once before letting it go. 

"Is she okay?"

"Who?"

"Your friend, the one that got sick?"

Natasha froze, because Yelena hadn't been her friend and she was dead, but she wasn't sure how to explain that to him.  "Yeah, moved back home though."

James nodded.  "College isn't for everyone. Hopefully, it's for me, though."

Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"I took a few years off, but I want to do this, get a good job, you know?"

Natasha nodded, smiling at him.  "I get it, I really do."

"Sorry to hear that your friend moved though."

"She was my roommate, and... not really my friend."

"No?"

"She was a snooze abuser and didn't care that I was trying to sleep."

James made a face, before nodding.  "I…"  He trailed off as the professor stepped up and started class.  James scrambled to pull out a notebook to get ready. It made Natasha smile, he was cute.

-

Two hands landed on Phil's shoulders, causing him to jump. It wasn't helped by Tony crowing.  "Phil!" 

"The hell?" Phil lurched forward, twisting to see Stark behind him.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to learn about the Historie d'Art."

Phil's eyes widened.  "You're in my class?"

"Hells yeah," Tony replied, taking the seat next to Phil.  "Like I'd take this class without someone to help me understand it."

"And you think I will?"

Tony gave him a long look, before pouting. "You wouldn't let me fail, would you, Coulson? I'm horrible about this stuff, but give me a formula and well… the professors have a hard time keeping up with me."

Phil sighed.  "I guess, I could help some."

Tony's fingers twitched toward one another.  "Excellent."

"No Burns impressions, Stark."

Tony paused, giving Phil a long look, before cackling.  "I'll do my best to refrain from it from now on."

Phil rolled his eyes.

"So library this afternoon?" Tony asked.

Phil nodded.  "Natasha has class until 2."

"I've got a later class, so can I…  Hello, Handsome."

"What?" Phil asked, glancing at Tony to find that Tony's attention was directed at another student. Phil's eyes widened.  "Since when are you interested in guys?"

Tony snorted.  "I can appreciate the male form, besides have you seen Barton shirtless.  Who wouldn't want to hit that?"

"Actually…"  Phil started, remembering that somehow Barton had kept his shirt on.

"Seriously?!" Tony asked, looking surprised. "I thought you two banged at my party."

"What?" Phil turned, looking at him alarmed.  "No!"

Tony regarded him, looking completely unimpressed.  "Uh huh."

"I did not bang Clint."

"You were kind of… in the room Clint claimed though."

"I needed to sleep off some drinks, Clint said something about going home, and offered…"

"Uh huh."

"I didn't!" Phil objected, trying not to think of how Clint had looked, lips stretched out around his cock…"

"Excuse me."

Phil glanced up to meet a pair of warm blue eyes. "Uh, yes…"

"Is that seat free?"

Phil nodded slowly.

"Thanks." The guy took a seat on the other side of Phil.  

Phil glanced at Tony, who mouthed 'hot' at him.  Phil couldn't help, but agree. He'd say more, but the professor was signaling for silence.

*

"So... " Natasha started, glancing at Phil.

"So?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Natasha rolled her eyes.  "I know you were reading some of the texts that Sitwell gave you over break.  I didn't want to hassle you about it then, but now…"

"I read everything, and according to everything it says exactly what Blake and Sitwell have been saying."

"There are no good demons?" Natasha asked, frowning.

Phil sighed.  "Not that I can find. There are some that pretend to be nice, but ultimately betray the Slayers."

"So I need to hunt down Darcy and this other guy."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Natasha asked.

Phil looked away, before looking back at her.  "The text is a little too clean, a little too perfect, and it's all translations.  Maybe something older?"

Natasha nodded.  "Alright, no mentioning either of them to Sitwell then. If he finds out about them…"

"I'll ask about the originals."

"Sounds good. Think he'll let you?"

"Maybe," Phil shrugged. "I can at least try."

"Yeah."  Natasha said.  She met his eyes and together they nodded and headed to Blake's old office.  

-

Phil sighed as he stood up.  He needed a break.  There wasn't an online translator that functioned at all.  He was probably going to have to take Latin or Ancient Greek in order to understand the texts that Sitwell had given him.  

Rubbing at his temples, Phil grabbed his phone and called Natasha's.  She'd want an update after all.

"Hey Phil," Natasha greeted.  "Any progress?

"None," Phil said as he grabbed his keycard and headed out of his room..  "I can't find any translations online or anything useful."

Natasha sighed.  "So we don't know anything."

Phil headed downstairs, he needed caffeine.  Hopefully the vending machine had something.  "Sorry, I can change some of my classes take Latin and maybe…"

"You don't need to do that…"

"But if we really want to be sure we're doing the right thing…"

"It probably should be me."

"So we'll take it together or something or you'll take one and I'll take another.  I'm pretty sure there's a couple of other languages thrown in there."

"Ugh."  Phil could picture Natasha's nose wrinkling up.  "I suppose there's one other option."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to talk to him."

Phil froze in the doorway to the vending machines.  "Tasha...."

"I know, it's dangerous.  I should probably wait for Tony or you to back me up, but I need to do this."

"Call me later."  

"Will do."  She paused.  "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Phil pulled the phone away from his ear, glancing at the screen. Natasha had already hung up. Phil eyed the machine, before choosing a Mountain Dew and heading back up stairs. 

He opened his door and froze, seated at Phil's desk was a tall dark skinned man in a suit.  His golden eyes seemed amused at Phil's surprise.  "Hello Phillip, Son of Coul."

-

Natasha glanced around the empty bar.  It was quiet, very few people were in there on a Monday evening.  The bartender was exactly who she was looking for though.  She headed straight to the bar.  The man glanced up and smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you'd come in," he greeted her.

"You knew I was out there?"

"I had reports. Plus having a Slayer right outside makes business dry up."

Natasha arched her eyebrow and glanced around.  There were still a few people.

"Follow me." the man gestured.  Natasha hesitated, before following him.  She had missed the doorway that he went directly to.  That was unlike her…

Inside the doorway was a set of stairs, which the man headed down.

"Where exactly are we going?" Natasha asked.

"Where we can talk in private.  Don't leave the door open.  I've managed to keep mortals out of this part of the bar for a while and hope to keep it that way."

"This part?"

"What am I, Slayer?"

"A demon."

The man nodded.  "So a bar for the mortals and a bar for my kind."

Natasha reached for her knife.  "So you use this place as a trap for the mortals?"

The man laughed.  "If I did that, don't you think I'd be on the Watcher's kill list by now?"

Natasha frowned, taking her hand off the hilt and following him down.  They emerged into a bar, much like the other.  Only this was completely empty.  The man reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle and two glasses, before settling at a table.  He gestured her to sit down.

Natasha took a seat.  "You saved my life. Why?"

The man was quiet as he poured a drink into the two glasses.  He slid one over to Natasha and took a sip of his own.  "Because you are a Slayer."

"Demon and Slayers are enemies."

The man considered that.  "Depend on who you listen to, but I was raised to believe that it was part of my duty should I ever meet a Slayer that I should help them."

"You've never felt the need to step in before? There's lots of demons around here."

"You'll find that predators often hunt the inexperienced adults."

"So, humans are an easy meal, because they no longer have parental supervision?"

"Some more than others."

"And you do nothing to do stop it?"

The man took a drink.  "I did at one time, but I've given my word to stay out of the battle."

Natasha's eyes narrowed.  "Why?"

"Because the one that schemes against you has my closest friends."

"A hostage?"

The man held up his hand, thumb tucked against the palm with all fingers spread out.  "Four.  A rescue attempt on my part would lead to the death of the other three."

"So you do nothing?"

"I have done what I can. I have created a place where those that are no longer welcome at either court may find kin."

"Either court?"

"Asgard and Jotun."

Natasha nodded.  "Demons have courts?"

"Aye," The man said.  "There are several.  The Asgardian and Jotun are two of the biggest and have been at war for millennia."

"And they can be cast out?"

The man smirked as he took a drink.  "I was."

"You were set up." 

Natasha knocked the chair back as she stood, pulling the knife.  Another man stood there, shadows seemed to cling to him as he stepped out.  He glanced at Natasha's knife, before looking at the other man.

"Slayer, put your weapon away, this place will see no bloodshed." The blond glanced at the intruder.  "I didn't know you were here, Fury."

Fury shrugged.  "Well, my kind if often overlooked and you know how I enjoy a good story. I haven't heard that one, Thor, and I did always wonder why your hammer stays behind the bar." 

"It was not meant for your ears," Thor growled.

"I'm aware," Fury replied, sauntering forward.  He reached out, picking up Natasha's drink and taking a sip.  "But information is information and even if it's not nearly as satisfying as when it's freely shared. Well, I did wonder what has held you back from a certain quest."

Natasha glanced over at Thor to find him looking guilty and pained.  She arched her eyebrow.

"It matters not," Thor stated. "Speak Spider or be gone from bar."

"I want to arrange a deal that will benefit all parties here," Fury stated, smiling at both of them.

"What kind of deal?" Natasha asked.

"I could find Thor's friends. Well, my web could."

Natasha glanced at Tor, who did not look unsurprised.  "Which you would never freely do."

"My price, train the Slayer properly.  We both know that an Asgardian was supposed to oversee the training.  Do your duty."

Natasha held up her hand.  "Why would I want to be trained by him? I have someone to train me."

Fury snorted.  "A mortal, a corrupt mortal more than likely."

Natasha frowned.  She couldn't deny that.  She didn't trust Sitwell.  He was a better choice than Garrett, but she'd rather go back to Blake.

"Thor can make you stronger, make you better." 

"So Thor trains me, I save Thor's friends.  Why do I need you?" Natasha asked.

"How about some good teachers for your friends.  A mage and a warrior."

Natasha tilted her head as she considered the offer.  "And what do you get out of the deal from Thor or me.  You're offering a lot, but not asking for anything."

Fury looked at Thor and the back at Natasha. "One of your group tells me the tales of your adventures."

"You want stores?"

"He's an Anansi.  One of his kind was worshipped as a god in West Africa," Thor stated.  "He's a collector of knowledge, of stories."

"I prefer it freely given," Fury added. He glanced over at Thor.  "It doesn't sit right for me when I overhear it, but some things are worth the discomfort."

Thor regarded him, before nodding.  Natasha blinked as she realized that just like that Thor had forgiven Fury.  She sighed.  "So we tell you the tale, you help to train us and Thor…?"

Fury looked over at Thor.  

"When they are safe," Thor said, nodding.  "When they are safe or you have proof of my brother's betrayal.  Then I shall join this fight."

Fury glanced back at her.  "So, do we have a deal?"

"No," Natasha said.  "I need to know if my friends want teachers."   _I need to know what research Phil can find and if I can trust them._

Fury inclined his head.  "Let Thor know, when you start training with him, I'll make sure to have them ready."

"I also need to think." She stood, looking at the two men.  Both were powerful, she could feel it, but she turned her back on them and headed for the door.

"Be safe, Slayer," Thor called to her.

*

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asked, taking in the man that sprawled in Phil's desk chair. A hand idly playing with the top golden cane in one hand.

The man smiled, leaning forward resting both hands on the cane.  "I am he who the Watchers once held in highest esteem."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "And that means…"

"Long ago they claimed to be the guardians of the young Slayers, the ones that would stay on watch for evil and inform the Slayers."

"Yeah," Phil said. "I'm not getting it. Why don't you try to stop being so mysterious."

The man chuckled.  "You would have me speak plainly?"

Phil nodded.

The man stood and Phil failed to realize just how tall the other man was until he was standing up.  "I am the Guardian of the Bifrost, gateway to Asgard.  I am tasked with protecting my home from evil.  The Watchers were once disciples of mine and in return I gave upon them a blessing."

"A blessing?" Phil repeated.

The man nodded.  "A blessing I would bestow upon you, should you be willing to take the old oath."

Phil held up a hand.  "Me?" He gestured at himself.

"You are the Slayer's closest friend.  Her first ally…."

"Slayers aren't supposed to have allies."

The man laughed, lifting his cane and tapping it against the ground.  The world lurched.  Images sped by faster than Phil could take them in.  The only things that seemed not to be moving was the man and Phil.  The suit was changing, turning into golden armor complete with a horned helmet.  The cane had transformed into a large sword, its tip dug into the grassy ground.

Wait, the images had stopped.  They were suddenly in a forest.  Phil turned, staring up at the trees.

"Heimdall…" a voice said.

Phil turned to find a group of men that were in the process of putting their armor on.  The fire that they were gathered around had already been extinguished.    "Who…"

"These are for the lack of a better name the Howling Commandos, Allies of a Slayer," the man, Heimdall, stated.  The five men were scattered around the fire.  They did not seem surprised by their sudden presence.

The one closest to Phil looked to be from an Asian country.  He stepped forward, bowing slightly to Heimdall. "My lord, I can't talk to our Slayer, has he…?"

"He lives, Morita, I have seen enough to know that," Heimdall stated.

"You sure, because you don't normally drop in for a surprise visit with a potential." The one closest to Heimdall said, looking at Phil.  His hair was red with a thick mustache on his lip.

Heimdall chuckled.  "I am sure, Dugan."

One of the men spoke and Phil thought he recognised French, but there was something different about it.

The man in the least amount of armor smiled and laughed and answered him, before looking at the others.  "I agree with Jacques.  He's wearing some strange clothes.  Are you breaking some laws, Heimdall."

"I'm not really here," Heimdall stated. "But he needs to see some proper Slayer allies."

"Good lord, you could have at least chosen a time when we had Margaret with us," the last man said, sitting in the shadow of the a tree.  

"No, Falsworth, because this is the time I was searching for your lost Slayer."

Falsworth snorted.

Dugan frowned.  "Are you saying…"

"Your Slayer will be found." Heimdall said. "Now tell him your purpose."

The men glanced around at each other, before Dugan looked at him.  "Slayer's are powerful, but they can't do everything."

"Their power comes in their fist, in their skill for the fight," the dark skinned man said. He smiled and sang a note while hanging out his hand a light flared to life in it.  "Their magic is embedded in their very bones.  Every Slayer needs a mage."

Jacques began speaking and Phil could not understand a word of it.

"What the hell is, Frenchie saying Gabriel?" Dugan asked, cutting him off.

The mage smiled.  "He's saying that every Slayer needs a team with different strengths and weaknesses.  He'll protect Falsworth from wood and Falsworth protects him from silver."

"They shouldn't be afraid of their emotions," Falsworth said.  "Our Slayer was a lot stronger with Barnes and Margaret present.  Those two were first allies.  The bond was strong."

Morita nodded.  "Our Slayer left us behind and now... "

"Now that asshole is in deep trouble and we have no idea where to look…"  Dugan sighed, shaking his head.  "It's hell being an ally, but we'd lay down our lives for our Slayer."

"We'll die searching if we have to." Morita nodded.

"Our raison d'etre," Jacque said.  "Save our Slayer."

"Or at least, do what we must to keep the cycle going." Falsworth said softly.

Gabriel shook his head, looking down.  "And pray that we do not have to do that."

"Thank you," Heimdall said, raising his sword and jabbing it into the ground again.  Phil was barely prepared for the world to go racing by all over again. 

When they were back in Phil's dorm. Heimdall's armor was once again a suit and the cane was back.  "Dugan and Morita were my Watchers.  They promised to give their lives to keeping the cycle going, which would include protecting the Slayer."

"They said something…" Phil started.

"They die trying to kill their Slayer, because they knew they could not free their Slayer. Death was the only freedom, it was the only way to continue to the cycle.  I would ask you to do the same, should it look that the evil one is going to capture your Slayer.  He will keep her barely alive for centuries if you let her be captured and the cycle will stop, because she is holder of the power."

"How do you know he'll do that?" Phil asked.

"Because he's done it once before." 

Phil paled at the very idea.  "So is that it? That's your oath."

"Watch and record, and interfere as much as you want."

Phil arched an eyebrow, before nodding.  "And you said you gifted them?"

"All-speak."

"What?"

"The gift of languages.  Know them, understand them, speak them, read them…"

Phil inhaled, because that would be so useful when it came to figuring things out about the Watchers.  "Which ones?"

"All of them."

Phil swallowed.  "All...?"

Heimdall nodded.  "All and since you are my only one.  Durability and strength for a fight.  My time grows short, Phillip, son of Coul."  He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small horn.  "Blow the horn and I will consider the oath taken and the gift will be bestowed upon you.  It will be gone by the time the sun rises."  He placed the horn on the desk.

"If I blow that horn, does that mean you'll help?"

"No, Asgard has been corrupted. I must find evidence of this corruption, enough to convince my King."

Phil nodded in understanding.

"I hope to hear that horn play." Heimdall said, before disappearing.  Phil took a deep breath and slid down the wall, breathing slowly.  This was not how he expected to spend his night.

-

Clint walked down the aisle of the new throne room toward the raised dais.  Steve was a familiar presence at his back and on Steve's back was the shield.  Clint's gaze didn't waver from the front of the room, but he knew that if he looked he'd see the shock on the Hillfolk's faces.  

Maria was as stone-faced as ever and her eyes remained focused on Clint.  He knew he had to have surprised her. He was supposed to be a protector, necessary ally when the Slayer had decided that all demons were her enemies.

"Queen Maria," Clint said, coming to a stop just below her dias.  "May I present to you Steven Rogers."  Clint stepped aside, extending his hand toward Steve and giving meeting Steve's eyes to give him a little smirk.

"Queen Maria," Steve said, smiling at her and inclined his head slightly.  "I was saddened to hear of the Lady Margaret's death."

Clint turned to look at Maria. "She was a good queen."

Clint frowned, he felt like he was a damn tennis match. Looking in the direction of whoever was speaking. "That doesn't surprise me, she was a strong leader before she was."

Maria's eyes closed and she nodded.  "And what brings you to my home?"

Steve took a deep breath.  "Long ago, I fought with Lady Margaret and the men who called themselves the Howling Commandos, which included a werewolf and a very rare breed of vampire that fed on other demons.  They were my team, they were my allies, my friends, my family."

"And what does this have to do with my people?"

"My allies are gone, they've been taken to Valhalla, and I… I mean to stop the Jotun that took me from them."

"Your friends searched for you," Maria said.  "They searched until they fell. The humans first, because their lifespan is so short.  Eventually Falsworth and Jacques settled to live as the times changed and the Slayer turned against us. They offered us to protect us." Maria glanced at Clint.  "We grew use to having a protector and now you will take him away."

Clint lifted his head. "I could never ally myself with someone that would kill Asgardians as well Jotuns. Steve will not do such a thing and you taught me that when a Slayer asks, they must be given what they need."

"And I need allies," Steve stated.  "I need a place that will be safe."

"The House is Clint's to protect and Darcy's to decide," Maria stated.  "If they allow it…"

Steve nodded.  "Darcy is not a warrior.  I need allies that will go into battle with me."

"So you've come to take more of my sisters," Maria stated.

"I will take those who would offer to come, to fight…" Steve hesitated.  "You are a court that is far removed from Asgard, but still you are good, your halls are filled with life. The High Court of Asgard has become corrupted as have other courts…"

"We have been betrayed many times," Clint added. "You may be the one remaining hall without a taint."

"Queen Janet of the Faire Folk?" Maria asked.

Clint shook his head.  "The return teleportation spell was affected.  I dare not trust any of the allies that helped me to find Steve, not without devoting time to figuring out who betrayed me."

"Your mother…"

"Has the protection of a Valkyrie.  She will be safe."

Maria nodded. "I will find my way to Janet and whisper in her ear. As for allies…  those who wish to go may go and we will mourn them as if they had passed."

Steve nodded.  "My thanks."

Bobbi and Jess rose from their seats behind Maria.  It was Bobbi that spoke first. "You will need someone who knows the human world and beyond Darcy…"

Maria turned, taking Bobbi's hands into her own and kissing her forehead.  "You were a wise council, but you never could resist a fight."

Bobbi smiled.  "Celebrate my life and do not spill any wine for the dead."  With that she stepped down off the dais and went to stand on Steve's other side.

"Bruce wants to go home," Jess said.  "He'll need my help.  I might as well as help them as well."

Maria took her hands and kissed her forehead. "You were the best Captain of the Guard I could ask for."

"Izzy was probably going to kick my ass next time around and take the job anyway," Jess replied with a grin.  She glanced away from Maria at a dark haired guard that was sadly smiling. 

Steve met Clint's eyes and Clint nodded.  These were the two he trusted the most and probably all they needed to get started.

"We are going after the evil one," Steve stated as Jess joined them. "We may need more in the future, but this… this shall be a good core."

"My thanks," Maria said.  "Be as smart as you are fierce in battle. Should you need more for a time, our door is open." She drew in a deep breath.  "The Hill stands with the True Slayer."

*

Frigga watched as Heimdall appeared just inside her projection of illusion.  Few would be able to tell when Heimdall had left and when he had reappeared.  Those few were behind the shielded walls of Asgard.

"Where is he?" Frigga asked.

Heimdall turned, glancing back toward the city.  "Where he was before, with the King."

Frigga nodded.  "Then…"

"The horn was delivered."

Frigga nodded.

Heimdall hummed softly.  "Natasha was in Thor's bar."

"Did they speak?" Frigga asked, looking at him.

Heimdall shook his head.  "I cannot penetrate the shields that have been placed."

"Perhaps his banishment will prove to be beneficial."

Heimdall nodded.  "How is Odin?"

"Odin's power grows as the Captain grows in strength," Frigga answered honestly.  She frowned.  "I fear that Odin will not regain his strength until after this is over."

Heimdall regarded her, before nodding slowly.  He did understand what went unsaid.  Odin's power was tied to the male slayer just as hers was to the female slayer, when Steven had been capture so had Odin's power.  It had weakened him and with that had come the corruption of Asgard.  Odin may be growing in strength, but it was too late, he'd be unable to remove the corruption unless that which caused the corruption was removed.  Frigga had created the Slayers to protect Midgard, but now the hands of Asgard was also in their fate.


End file.
